santiagos_school_for_the_gifted_fwrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Madri Frill Form
Name: (First and Last, please.) Madri Frill Age: (16-18) 16 Height: (Stay reasonable to Weight) 5’5 Weight: (Stay reasonable to Height) 110 lbs (She is slightly underweight) Sexuality: female and straight Physical Description: She has red ombré hair that turns to blue that goes halfway to mid-back. Keeps it in a ponytail. She has lightly tanned skin and warm light brown eyes. She is small than most her age and is slightly underweight. Her underweight-ness doesn’t affect her since it’s only by 4 pounds. She is strong, but not as strong as other kids. She has a scar that starts at the top of her shoulder blade and runs to mid bicep. Personality: She May be small and underweight, but she has a major attitude and a ton of sass. Insult her and she will fire back. I wouldn’t recommend flicking a fight with her because of a) her insults and b) her ability to fight(will be explained in bio). She has always been one to help others. She once saw a feral cat starving and cold. She Raised it back to health and it is now her pet. Her least favorite Dark Side member is Shadow(again, explained in bio). She is always trying to prove herself. Grade: (10-12) 10 Casual Outfit Description #1: A red tank top with blue skinny jeans. A purple flower in her hair. Blue shoes and a black choker. Casual Outfit Description #2: A green t-shirt with blue skinny jeans. A pink flower in her hair. Black shoes and black choker. Semi-Formal Outfit Description: A silver and white swirl knee length dress with black heels. Her hair in a braid. A necklace with a black star on it. Formal Outfit Description: A black mermaid dress that has swirls of white and grey mixed into it. The dress goes down to her ankles and she wears black heels and her hair in a braid. She wears a diamond necklace along with a black armband. Race (Human, Human-Animal Hybrid): Human Classification (Royalkin, Magical Girl/Guy, Sorcerer/Mage, Weaponist): Magical girl Likes: Animals, fighting, proving herself, her size and weight (since she can move around faster), Dislikes: Her size and weight(since she gets insulted), shadows, her scar, Crush?: none… yet... Shippable?: PLS DO! Backstory: When Madri was younger, she used to go into the woods that surrounded her house. She never went far. One day, as she was out in the woods, the sun got covered by the clouds, casting long shadows on the floor. She wandered next to a tree, in case something attacked her she could climb up it. She was attacked by an animal. She doesn’t know what animal it was except that it had claws and gave her that scar. She had climbed up the tree for safety and the animal disappeared back into the shadows. Later that same year, she saw a fight going on in an alleyway. It was one against three. She wanted to help, but she had no idea how to fight. She asked for fighting lessons and her parents enrolled her in martial arts (I’m pretty sure that’s right). Fighting became a joy for her. Other: Hey this looks normal… Yay I was right! Magical Girl/Guy name: Tornado Part of team?: Yes What team?: (please do not add wildcats) Elements of the Earth Villain or Hero?: Hero Magical Girl/Guy Outfit: A black and grey swirled spandex shirt with grey leggings. Light grey combat boots with her hair in a braid that’s in a bun. A black mask that cover from her forehead down to underneath her eyes.